Your lie in Magnolia
by Sheila Prior
Summary: Yet another Nalu story, one set in a your lie in april au.
1. Chapter 1

The small boy huddled with himself in the corner, his hands over strands of his pink hair." Help me, please, I can't hear." His father's white haired friend walked in and picked him up.

"Ssh, it's okay Natsu, Deeney's here."The woman stroked his hair. ' _oh Igneel, why did you have to listen to me?'_ She thought to herself as she carried the crying boy out of the concert hall. She waved away the press and ran for the car. By the time they had gotten there, his friends Gray and Lissana were waiting at the car. Grandine could see the worry in their eyes and smiled reassuringly."Don't worry guys, Natsu's gonna be fine, just a little stage fright, Igneel isn't here to encourage him any more, so he just got scared." She lied to the children. She saw the worry that had been there before being replaced with relief."I'll call your mom's when he can come out and play, alright?" She told them. They nodded and went over to their parents, free of any cares, unlike her Natsu. She frowned and sent her friend Ur a look with her eyes, one that told her not to let Natsu out of her sight when he could come over. The brunette nodded and helped Gray up and into the car. Grandine sighed and placed Natsu in the back of her own car. She turned on some nice violin music and saw Natsu smile in his sleep. ' _don't you worry kiddo, you'll be doing better in no time, but I think a break from piano is definitley in order.'_

 _~4 years later~_

Natsu pushed the glasses up on his face as he closed his locker. His best friend and future wingman, Gray, put his shoes into the one below him but beside him. Hard to explain, but he didn't feel like thinking about it. "So, are we still on for friday?" Gray asked, snapping the pinkette out of his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"My hockey match you idiot." Gray rolled his eyes."God, Lis is right, you can be a total idiot." Gray shook his head. NAtsu laughed at that.

"Not as much as you." Natsu replied cheekily."Actually, I kinda think Lissana is the most idiotic of the three of us." He thought out loud, then looked out at his white haired friend, who was wrestling with her father, Elfman."I mean, who'd want wrestle Elfman?" He watched as his jock girl of the century friend was wrestled to the ground by her beast of a brother. He rolled his eyes and the pair of boys walked over to their dust covered friend. Lissana stared up at them before breaking out her charming smile that made a lot of the boys keel over in infatuation.

"Hey guys. Be dears and help a girl up?" She held up her slender hands, for an athletic girl she had super skinny arms. Natsu sighed and helped her up with Gray."Thank you boyos." She grinned and waved bye to Elfman, who was waiting for his girlfriend, and also now realizing he dust all over his outfit. Gray was laughing his ass off at that."Come on guys, let's get going, we gotta get home and work on our projects first before we can hang out." She lectured them mercilessly. Lissana sort of made sure that the boys didn't somehow end up in the janitors closet. Soon Gray took the turn onto his street and Lissana walked alone with Natsu."Oh right, I just remembered. In a few days or so, Gray's going on this date," What else was new? "with a girl and asked me to introduce them, cause I know her." Lissana knew another girl? "But I don't wanna be a third wheel" Oh no, he knew where this was going." Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo could you come with me?"SHe begged her friend."And besides, if there's a lull in the conversation, she's a classical musician, so you guys could talk about your favorite composers or something." Natsu sighed in defeat and uttered the word that would change his world forever.

"Fine."


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu walked to the park, the meeting place Lissana had set. He took out his phone and saw the time."Great, as usual, only one here on time." He sighed. Suddenly, he heard music. It sounded pretty, Mozart, Behtoven, no, something different, yet the same, as if someone had taken the same notes and put them in another key or time. He walked towards the music's source and stopped short. A girl, with vibrant blonde hair, hopping about as she bounced to the beat of her own song on the melodica, stood atop one of the playground structures. He saw three little kids staring up at her as she played. The cherry blossoms flew about her in the breeze, creating a pink snow. He wanted to remember this and got out his phone and turned it to camera mode. When she finished the song, he didn't stop recording, mezmerized by the girl. is train of thought was interrupted when he heard one of the girls at her feet say:

"They didn't come down!" The blonde looked up with deep brown eyes.

"Huh, that's odd, usually that song works like a charm, hmmm, I know! We just have to play together!" The kids smiled and got on the structure and they all stared playing the song again. A large gust of wind blew the girl's skirt up high, above her *ahem* place. Unfortunately it was at that time that she noticed Natsu's presence. "PERVERT!" She threw her melodica at rubbed his face.

"Oww, what the hell?"

"YOU'RE SAYING WHAT THE HELL, YOU JUST GOT IN A PANTY SHOT OF ME!" The girl frowned."Well, if you put it on the internet I'd become famous, heh heh heh." Natsu was confused, then after a few minutes of fighting, he was on the ground with her sitting on top of him. His friends now came into view.

"LUCYYY!" Lissana yelled. The blonde, Lucy smiled.

"Hey Liz!" She smiled. Lissana and Gray stared at her.

"Uhh...why are you sitting on Natsu?" Lissana asked.

"Help me." Natsu squeaked. Lucy stood up and brushed herself off before going to talk with Gray. Lissana helped her pink haired friend up."Thank you , this is the girl Gray wanted to meet?" The silver haired girl nodded.

"Mhmm, apparently she was to shy to talk to him or something. Natsu scoffed. ' _shy my butt, well, it is Gray, he's kinda hard to approach.'_ He looked and saw Lucy giggle. He felt his face heat up. Lissana seemed to notice and chuckled."Whatcha thinkin there, lover boy?" Natsu rolled his eyes and flicked her forehead.

"Your as bad as your sister you know that?" He hissed. She just smiled and looked away.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She smirked. Gray looked at them.

"Come on you two, we're going to Lucy's concert."

"Concert?" Natsu cocked his head to the side.

"Yeah, Lucy is doing a violin competion today and asked if I could bring you guys to come see it." Lissana looked at Natsu.

"Eh, why not?" He shrugged. Lucy cheered and they all ran to the concert hall, ready for the performance of a lifetime.

Natsu and the others sat in the seats. He remembered the last time he was there, when he broke down. He pushed that thought aside and focused on the stage as Lcuy walked on with a green haired girl. She lifted the bow to her violin, and the magic began. Lucy's nimble fingers traced the bow up and down the strings and plucked at them when needed. Her eyes remained closed as she played a haunting melody that her accompaniest could barely keep up with, that much was obvious. She took an old piece and made it new again. It was then at that point that Natsu remembered just how amazing music could be. AS she finished there was a slight pause, then the audience roared to it's feet, applauding greatly and throwing roses onto the stage. Natsu knew it, there was something about this girl, she made the desire come back.

The desire to play.


End file.
